pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lithopod
The Lithopod Family is in the Kingdom Animalia and mostly consists in the Genus Granitus. Armored Cannon Beetle Larva Granitus chukkulinae Armored Cannon Beetle Larvae are enemies in Pikmin 2. They resemble large grubs with small blue eyes and a mouth bearing resemblance to that of the Armored Cannon Beetle. It also has a blowhole, but appears to inhale through its mouth, unlike the adult form. This animal behaves in much the same manner as the Armored Cannon Beetle, but turns and spits at a faster rate and has much less health. They do not have the hard exoskeleton the adults are infamous for, and are thus vulnerable on all parts of their body. You can usually see this creature walking about, though they will sometimes burrow out of the dirt, usually on an elevated section of ground, and take shots at you from their perch. If you're in an open area, and are quick on your feet, you can sometimes get these giant grubs to fire rocks at and destroy other enemies. As a note, the rocks it shoots out cannot be petrified. Armored Cannon Beetle Granitus chukkulinae The Armored Cannon Beetle is the mature specimen of an Armored Cannon Beetle Larva. Strangely, it was only seen in Pikmin 1, whereas the larval forms were exclusive to the second game. It is a large, black, metallic-looking beetle with a thick, rounded shell of armor, a blowhole above its head, and a mouth. It attacks by inhaling through its blowhole and subsequently spitting out rolling rocks from its mouth, crushing any Pikmin in the way. The only way to defeat it is to clog its blowhole with a Pikmin, which will cause the beetle to expose its steaming red backside, possibly either to breathe or cool off. This is its only weak point, so attack it with Pikmin when you get the chance. After a few seconds of agony, the Beetle will eject the obstructing Pikmin (which is thankfully unharmed, though they may lose their flowers), re-cover its backside, and continue its attack. This is one of the few insectoid creatures in the series whose adult and larval stages are both seen. Strangely, Captain Olimar can destroy the boulders by punching them, but the boulders that come out of their offspring cannot be destroyed nor petrified. Decorated Cannon Beetle Granitus decorum Decorated Cannon Beetles have an appearance identical to Armored Cannon Beetle Larvae, except they are red instead of green. They, too, spit out stones; but their rocks home in on your currently active captain due to the fact that magnetic substance is inside the rock, and unfortunately, you are wearing the metal it homes in on. This species is never found partially buried in the ground. Strangely, even when they are found in caves which are made of metal which is rusty, indicating it contains iron, the spacesuits are the only thing it homes in on. Volatile Armored Cannon Beetle Larva Granitus chukkulinae explodus This is larval form of the Volatile Armored Cannon Beetle. It shoots bomb-rocks. Volatile Armored Cannon Beetle Granitus chukkulinae explodus This shoots bomb-rocks. It has an armored shell. Giga Volatile Armored Cannon Beetle This is a larger version of the Volatile Armored Cannon Beetle, but it is so much larger that a different tactic is required to beat it. To see more about it, click on the name above. Acidious Armored Cannon Beetle Granitus nucaine This shoots great balls of fire acid Tundra Cannon Beetle Granitus glacies This is a furry lithopod that shoots snowballs at foes. Trivia *"Lithopod" is derived from the Greek word "lithos", meaning stone, and "arthopod", which include insects and arachnids. Category:Lithopods